divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowell's House
Crowell's House is a location in the Crow's Nest district of Aleroth that can be accessed during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It is situated near the center of the district, across the road (southeast of) Wild Willows Manor, southwest of the Forgotten Crypt, northeast of Henry and Eleanor's House, and northwest of Decimus' House. The door is initially locked. Layout This poorly-lit house belongs to a sorcerer named Crowell. He isn't home, but the house is occupied by (level 38) wraiths who appear to have killed a few Champions, including Geta and Caracalla. If spoken to (near his flaming corpse in the south-central area of the Great Market district), the ghost of Caracalla asks for your help to avenge his death. Whether his quest (Spectre at the Feast) is accepted or refused, speaking to the ghost unlocks the front door to Crowell's House. Before embarking on the quest take the key from Caracalla's corpse to unlock a chest inside the house. The darkness within makes navigating the dwelling slightly difficult. You'll find a dozen unlit candles in the house, which serve various functions when lit. Entrance Upon entering, note the "X" drawn in blood on the wall to the right (east). Proceed forward (north), and take the first right to a locked door. Light the two candles outside the door and you witness a cutscene, seeing a large arrow drawn in blood, and a corpse in the room behind the door. Return to the "X", facing it, and you notice that a button has magically appeared on a beam after lighting the candles. Press the button to reveal a small concealed room, and pull the lever within. The lever unlocks the door where you lit the candles. Enter the room, open the unlocked chest containing random loot along the north wall, loot the Champion's corpse for the Dining Room Key, and take the Dead Champion Note (quest item) from the ground. You can read it for a hint concerning the importance of the candles in the house. Dining Room Exit the room and proceed north, unlocking the Dining Room door. To the left (west) is another locked door that you can't unlock yet. Light the two candles outside the door to reveal a button within that you'll use later. Caracalla recognizes the nearby corpse to be the Champion Geta, and you find a Fallen Warrior Note on the ground next to it, another quest item which can be read for a hint concerning the candles. In the north-west corner, not far from the corpse, you find a locked chest which can have its lock picked and contains random loot. Invisible Wraith Room Continue north to a dead end. There are four candles nearby, light them all to remove the wall, allowing you to proceed. In the corner just past the wall you'll find an unlocked chest containing more random loot. Follow the corridor east. The game autosaves as you past the second corpse. Be prepared to do a lot of running and fighting before you continue east into the large, extremely dark room. You will be unable to leave for a while once inside. When you step in, a magical barrier appears trapping you in the room, and you encounter invisible level 38 Fleeting Wraiths. You can't see them or attack them, but they can see and attack you. In the four corners of the room are unlit candles, and as the notes hinted, you'll need to light them to see and defeat your enemies. The candles don't stay lit very long, however. It may be advisable to circle the room, either clockwise or counter-clockwise, lighting the candles as quickly as possible, so that when one extinguishes you know where to go by continuing the circle in the direction you've established. Deal as much damage to your foes as possible whenever all four candles are lit, and relight the candles as needed. You may need to do this several times before defeating all the spectres. Once they are defeated, Caracalla thanks you and moves on to the Hall of Echoes in peace. This concludes the quest Spectre at the Feast, but you are not done here yet. Defeating the wraiths also activates the teleporters in the house. Step into the teleporter on the east side of the room. Chest Room You end up in the room with the locked door that you skipped earlier. There are three chests here, all containing random loot: an unlocked chest, an another chest that can be lock-picked, and Caracalla's chest which requires the key you've looted from his corpse in the Great Market district. Press the button near the door that you revealed by lighting the candles outside to open it, and leave the house. If you didn't light the candles outside, teleport back to the far room to leave, as the magical barrier is dispelled by defeating the wraiths. Enemies *Fleeting Wraiths (level 38) Quests *Spectre at the Feast Loot *Dead Champion Note (book / quest item) *Fallen Warrior Note (book / quest item) *Dining Room Key (looted from Champion's corpse in southeast room) *Chest (unlocked ×3, random loot) *Chest (locked ×2, lockpickable, random loot) *Caracalla's Chest (locked, key required, random loot) Exits *Crow's Nest (Aleroth) Gallery Crowell's House Champion corpse and Dead Champion Note (D2 FoV location).png|Champion's corpse and Dead Champion Note Crowell's House Caracalla and four lit candles (D2 FoV location).png|Light the four candles to remove the wall Crowell's House Geta's corpse and Fallen Warrior Note (D2 FoV location).png|Geta's corpse and Fallen Warrior Note Crowell's House chest room with teleporter (D2 FoV location).png|Chest room Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations